Eggsladdin Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Narrator: Now come with us and enter a whole new world beyond your *(Eggs clip from "The Boxtrolls"): Imagination where a boy *(Holding the lamp): Discovers a *(Eggs clip from "The Boxtrolls"): Magic lamp, and *(Genie screaming): A genie who can make all his dreams come true. *Oh (Home): Oy! 10,000 years will give you a such a crick in the neck. Wowwwwww, wow! So, what'll it be, master? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): I must've hit my head harder than I thought. *(Oh is fixing the car from "Home"): JimmyandFriends presents *(Eggsladdin) *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): You're a genie? *Oh (Home): That's right. He can be taught. You ain't never had a friend like me. *Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitement... *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): A race car. *(Lightning McQueen racing at Tokyo race from "Cars 2"): Danger... *Eggs: Whoa! Lightning McQueen, let's move! *(Lightning McQueen racing from "Cars") *(Winnie clip from "The Boxtrolls"): And enchantment. *(Eggs clip from "The Boxtrolls"): It's the story of a poor boy from the streets *(Winnie clip "The Boxtrolls"): And the beautiful girl from the palace. *Hans (Frozen): Princess Winnie Portley-Rind. *Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit): Hello? *(Winnie clip from "The Boxtrolls"): They were two very different people... *Lord Portley-Rind: The law says you... *Winnie Portley-Rind: ...must be married to a prince. *(Winnie smiles from "The Boxtrolls"): Brought together by one *(Eggs smiles from "The Boxtrolls"): Incredible wish. *Oh (Home): What is it you want most? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): There's this girl. *Oh (Home): Pretty? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Beautiful! *Oh (Home): C'est lamour. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): But she's the princess. To even had a chance that'd hafta be--- *Oh (Home): Say the magic words. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Oh, I wish for you to make me a prince! *Oh (Home): All right! Hang on to your turban, kid. We're gonna make you a star. *(Eggs is singing in the truck from "The Boxtrolls"): Prince Ali, mighty as he, Ali Ababwa. *(Burger Beard clip): But the evil pirate Burger Beard, has learned the secret of Eggs' power. *Burger Beard: He has the lamp. *Narrator: And he'll stop at nothing to steal it away. *Burger Beard: It's time to say good-bye. *(Eggs mad clip from "The Boxtrolls"): We'll just see about that! *(Buger Beard got hit from "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water") *Burger Beard: This is not done yet, boy. *(Eggs is falling into the roof from "The Boxtrolls) *(Oh is dancing with a cat from "The Boxtrolls") Imagine the world at your command. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Oh, I need help! Winnie won't even let me talk to her. *Winnie Portley-Rind: No! *(Lightning McQueen Clip): Only to discover the greatest power *(Winnie clip from "The Boxtrolls"): Is within. *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie): Remember, bee yourself. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Do you trust me? *(Eggs and Winnie are dancing at the party from "The Boxtrolls"): Eggsladdin, featuring six new songs from the academy award winning composer of The Boy Genius of Notre Dame and Flintucles. *Oh (Home): Come over here. Big group hug. Group hug. *(Oh is dancing from "Home"): Never... had a... friend... like... me! *Narrator: Coming this holiday season, JimmyandFriends *(Eggs is singing in the truck from "The Boxtrolls"): Eggsladdin *Oh (Home): You ain't never had a friend like me, ha. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Movies Trailer